gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bad
Bad (Cattivo) è un brano di Michael Jackson ''riproposto dal cast di Glee'' nell'undicesimo episodio della Terza Stagione, intitolato Michael, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni (specialmente Artie, Santana e Blaine) con gli Usignoli (guidati da Sebastian). La performance si tiene in un parcheggio (proprio come nel video originale di Jackson) a Lima, Ohio, e l'idea viene quando i ragazzi si chiedono Cosa avrebbe fatto Michael?. Al termine della canzone, Sebastian schizza sul volto di Blaine una granita contenente sale grosso che causerà lesioni all'occhio dell'ex-Usignolo. Testo della canzone Artie: Your butt is mine Gonna take you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Come on, come on, Lay it on me all right... Sebastian: I'm giving you On a count of three To show your stuff Or let it be I'm telling you To watch your mouth I know your game What you're about Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Santana con le Nuove Direzioni e gli Usignoli: Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Sebastian: The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long Artie e Sebastian: Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right So listen up Don't make a fight Your talk is cheap, You're not a man Artie: You're throwin' stones To hide your hands Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Santana con gli Usignoli e le Nuove Direzioni: Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Usignoli & Nuove Direzioni: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad (Artie armonizza) (Blaine e Sebastian armonizzano) (Artie e Santana armonizzano) Blaine: We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Santana (Nuove Direzioni e Usignoli): (Con Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad- Come on (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- Come on, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And the whole world has To answer right now Just to tell you once again) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, you know, woo! (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Just to tell you once again) Who's bad? Classifiche internazionali Galleria di foto 295px-Glee_Bad_(Official).jpg 311GLEE_michael4.jpg Bad45.jpg BadGlee.png glee311061.jpg Glee-bad-slushied.jpg Bad111.png SebastianSmytheBad.gif|link=Usignoli|linktext=Usignoli Bad3.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Sebastian Smythe Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three